


Rain and Memories

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine watches over a hurt Ketsu, and that somehow turns into them thinking going outside while it's raining is a good idea, because rain is special - or something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Memories

Sabine had always liked rain.

Rain didn’t stop for anyone, there was a freedom feeling to it, and she appreciated it, especially after how much the Empire tried to still freedom outside of her, and everyone else.

After she got out of the Academy, that didn’t change, but she didn’t always stop to appreciate it as much, not when she was a Bounty Hunter, and then a rebel, there was just so much always going on.

It was why when it rained that day, as she watched over Ketsu – who had gotten hurt after helping them out for no reason, something Sabine was grateful for – she didn’t mind just looking at the rain.

“You always liked the rain, haven’t you?” Ketsu asked, and Sabine stopped watching the rain to look to her. “You have the look in your eyes, you had the same back when we worked together and it rained.”

“There’s something special about rain, not even art can fully capture it, and its feeling,” Sabine answered simply, even as she felt herself warmer at the fact Ketsu not only paid attention to that back then, but still remembered it. Sometimes she wasn’t sure Ketsu had ever truly cared, and hearing something that made clear otherwise, it made Sabine remember things – feelings – she would rather she didn’t.

“Why don’t we go outside and feel it, then?” Ketsu offered, getting up slowly.

“Wait, what? You’re not supposed to get up.”

“Who knows?” Ketsu asked, leaving the ship followed closely by a careful Sabine, who just still wasn’t sure this was a good idea. “Maybe the rain is special enough to cure me.”

The rain felt heavier than it looked from inside, but Sabine felt herself grin despite herself at it, she couldn’t even remember the last time she felt rain for fun instead of a mission with the rest of the crew.

Looking over at Ketsu, Sabine realized that while she was hurt, she could clearly withstand it, and seemed to be having fun, too, which was startling, Sabine hadn’t often seen Ketsu looking anywhere near carefree.

But that was exactly how she looked now, and Sabine couldn’t help but – well – _look_.

Ketsu had always been someone Sabine admired, in quite a few different ways, it was why the betrayal hurt so much back then, why it still hurt sometimes now, even as they were in a better place, and Ketsu had actually gone out of her way just to help them.

“We should probably go back inside, we don’t want you getting any more sick than you already are,” Sabine said after the rain calmed down a bit, and Ketsu nodded, seemingly tired from just standing up.

“Let’s go inside, then,” Ketsu said, taking the lead back to the ship, and Sabine followed her closely, making sure she truly was only tired, that the rain hadn’t made things worse.

“Thank you,” Sabine said quietly, she hadn’t really back when everything first happened, and it needed to be said. “You probably saved my life back there.”

“I owe you, and I do care about you, doesn’t matter what you may believe,” Ketsu said, lying back down as Sabine put herself in the same position as before they left. “I’ll make you believe in me again, you’ll see,” she finished, and there was a confidence in her eyes that took Sabine aback, she had seen it before, but never relating to something personal, never about more than the mission.

“I’ll look forward to seeing it,” Sabine gave as an answer, and Ketsu grinned at her before closing her eyes.

Sabine sighed, everything rushing back to her head, but it didn’t hurt as much as usual. Maybe she could believe Ketsu again, one day.


End file.
